A Little Holiday Miracle
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Sohinki, being Jewish, is gaming. His gamer day changes around when someone special arrives at his place. (Sry I suck at summaries.) Marhinki


It was Christmas morning and Matthew Sohinki was home and existing. Someone knocked on his apartment door. He was enjoying a morning of DOTA, DOTA 2, and gaming _**alone**_. He did not want it interrupted by anyone, except…

"Go away!" Sohinki shouted; trying to act mean.

The knocking came again.

"Who is it?" Sohinki asked loudly as he placed down his laptop on the couch and getting up hesitantly.

"You know you, Matt," the voice came to his ears like an angel from heaven; even though he didn't believe in it.

"Mari? Is that you?" Sohinki ran for the door excitedly.

He opened the door to see her standing there beautifully.

"Mari!" he greeted; letting himself hug her with a smile upon his face and joyfulness in his voice.

"Sohinki! Happy holidays!" Mari replied; hugging him too.

"Do you want to-," he began to ask, but she cut in with a nod.

"Of course, silly!" she replied; passing him a box.

"It's from me and the guys," Mari said as she entered.

Sohinki took it and smiled. After some thinking, he spoke and moved his laptop to let Mari sit.

"Thank you. You can sit here," he said kindly.

"Your welcome. Where are you going to sit?" she asked nervously.

"It _is _a love-seat," he laughed; sitting down next to her.

Mari rolled her eyes coolly and asked, "Aren't you going to open that?"

"Yeah, I'm going to."

Sohinki smiled and opened it carefully. Inside was two plane tickets to and back from… home!

"Oh," Sohinki smiled before asking, "Why is there only two tickets?"

Mari smiled sweetly and replied, her voice sounding laughable and sweet as ever, "The others know you want a break from them and… you are _in love_! Who are you in love with, Matt?"

Sohinki blushed as somehow he found his arm around her and his glance in her beautiful eyes. He tried to speak, but the words weren't flowing from him. Sohinki knew that Mari knew already that he was in love with her, but the game of life was difficult with love making it even harder.

"Who _are you _in love with, Sohinki?" Mari asked coolly; taking his free hand in one of her hands as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

After some stammering and more blushing, Sohinki spoke.

"I am in love with you, Mari. Ever since I met you; I've found you hard to resist. I've found your beauty amazing and voice like butter in my ears that are bread. I love you, Mari," Sohinki said coolly; kissing her back.

Their heads touched, forehead to forehead, with their eyes locked deeply in the other's ones. Their hands were together and Sohinki saw Mari blush gently.

"Do you… love me, Mari?" Sohinki asked calmly.

"The feeling between us is the same. Cupid shot an arrow at us; hoping for this and now," Mari replied before kissing him on the lips, "it is coming true. Yes, I do love you, Matthew Eric Sohinki."

Sohinki tried to speak, but Mari's sweet lips met his and his words were gone in a wonderfully sweet kiss.

"I told you they'd make a cute couple!" voices came from the hallway.

They let go of each other and Mari stood and began to fall. Sohinki, not being a graceful person either, let him fall with her. Mari giggled and kissed him again. When they parted this time, Sohinki helped her up and led her to the door.

Later that day after Game Bang, Sohinki and Mari filmed a video together on both of their channels.

"We'll be leaving for my sweet home together. I'll see my family and old friends and she'll be loving me the whole way," Sohinki said.

"Hashtag OTP-MARHINKI," Mari added before a hug.

After their videos together, Sohinki asked the question that was bothering him to Mari.

"Do you think the fans will allow us together?" Sohinki asked.

"Why wouldn't they? I don't think they are an issue… I checked the comments' sections. We're fine," Mari replied, "Should I break up with Peter, Sohinki? That is a real problem."

Before he should stammer a lie, Joven said, "He's handled."

"Should we trust him?" Mari asked on a text.

"He's my best friend. Of course, baby. We should trust him," came the response from Sohinki.

As they kissed once again, the world silently let out a deep breath on relief because love was in the air that winter day.


End file.
